<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daffodils. by irumatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722729">daffodils.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumatsu/pseuds/irumatsu'>irumatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oma spelled Ouma, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irumatsu/pseuds/irumatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the careless and unbothered mask was fun to keep up at times. Not showing anyone his true emotions had its positives. But it was so, so draining. No one trusts him. No one cares about him. No one even likes him. It's so impossible to take this mask off now, forever sewn on with endlessly strong thread. It's just too late. And still, this would be almost fine if he hated everyone back but he can't even have such a luxury. The detective in his class has to mess it all up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic in a long time so i'm really sorry if it's trash but please comment any advice, tips, etc you have, i'll appreciate it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blood-stained flowers spread across Kokichi Ouma's dormitory were really not a beautiful sight. So ironically unromantic for having been caused by love; it almost made sense due to the nature of the disease. Kokichi had been coughing up the daffodils for weeks by now, if not months; it was difficult to tell as the days became more and more blurry. The disease has only been getting worse since the very start. If the unrequited crush wasn't painful enough, the ever-increasing chance of death would fill in the gaps. </p><p> </p><p>He felt so guilty. Why did it have to be so that in order to not fucking <em>die </em>he would have to confess to his crush and somehow be loved back? So much pressure would be put on Shuichi to maybe pretend to love him to save Kokichi's life. It was unfair in so many ways. He should have lied to himself more, suppressed the crush as much as he could but it was just so enticing not too when his brain was swirling with the feeling of love, making up reasons why Shuichi would love him, looking far too deeply into every move to convince himself Shuichi liked him. But he knew now that was obviously untrue. He did lie to himself after all, in the worst way, and now he was stuck in this situation. It was all his fault. How could he ever have thought for a second that Shuichi would like him? How could the kind, admittedly handsome, liked by all Shuichi ever like Kokichi, the liar who insulted everyone and only ever inconvenienced everybody around him. He didn't blame them for disliking him, hell, he <em>hated </em>himself, or rather, this mask he put on. But is it even a mask? Maybe this is just who he is and he should just fucking face it already? It was hopeless. There was no changing this.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Kokichi.."</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi looked up slowly, confused. He was just zoned out for far too long, just sitting in the casino.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi? Why was Shuichi here?</p><p> </p><p>"Kaede wants everyone to go to the dining hall."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright.." he began, feeling a few petals at the back of his tongue, "I'll be there in a minute"</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," Shuichi muttered as he turned around to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi has to tell him how he feels sometime before it's far too late. The flowers have been coming up more, the attacks more frequent and intense, his lungs in constant pain, his crush undying. What's the worst that could happen? He was so desperate to at least try already.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Shuichi-"</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi hummed a bit and faced him again "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, just-"</p><p> </p><p>Fuck. What was he thinking? This was not the time. They had to go meet everyone right now. Why didn't he think before speaking for once?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you for coming to get me, Shuichi! I wouldn't want Kaediot to come anywhere near me!" he said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so rude, Ouma.." </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi left, a tad quicker this time round. Once he was gone, Kokichi went to the bathroom and choked out the pale yellow flowers in agony. It was getting so bad. He promised himself he'd tell him tonight. He'll actually tell him for once. He has to.</p><p> </p><p>Wiping the blood off his chin, he cleaned up and rushed to the dining hall.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The meeting in the dining hall was really boring, if he was being honest. He wasn't really taking in whatever Kaede's plan was this time and instead focused on teasing his classmates a bit and waited for her to be done. Quite skillfully, he managed to distract Shuichi as everyone was leaving so that the two of them would be in the hall alone. A pretty good talent of his, really.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Shuichi! Now that it's just us in here," he said with a wide smile, "I was wondering if Detective Saihara could meet me in the courtyard at eleven tonight? I'm not planning to kill you, I promise! But don't tell anyone you're going to see me because I have a secret to tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"What? Well, uh-"</p><p> </p><p>"You can? Thank you so much! I'll see you tonight, then!" Kokichi said excitedly, hugging Shuichi briefly. "Anyways, I'm bored now, so bye! But I better see you there else you'll pay. Me and my secret organisation will guarantee it."</p><p> </p><p>And with that, Kokichi left the room and returned to his dorm. He has it all set up, as long as Shuichi doesn't distrust him too much and decide to not go. He felt just a bit proud that he was finally about to confess but that was very rapidly replaced with anxiety. Nonetheless, there wasn't really a smooth way out of this. A whole daffodil rose in his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How did it end up like this? Why did Kokichi choose this to be his personality? Everyone hated him, and he couldn't even blame them. Kokichi didn't even know how to be nice; sure, he could at times, only to be manipulative, but being genuinely kind was so hard when this was the personality he had taken up for years. It was all his fault, he couldn't really deny that; if only he had been kinder to his classmates from the very start. It was hard to keep up this personality to his own crush, even..</p><p> </p><p>His crush. Shuichi. Kokichi briefly glanced at the clock. He was going to finally tell him how he felt in just <em>half an hour, </em>after keeping it to himself for so long. The worried feeling overwhelmed him, and determined to not think about it, Kokichi began picking up the petals scattered around his room. He thought about how there might not be more petals ever again, what if Shuichi really-</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the thought aside as quickly as it came. He couldn't give himself false hope. It was never going to happen. </p><p> </p><p>Once the flowers were mostly cleaned up, it was almost time to go to the courtyard. Feeling anxious, Kokichi slowly opened his door and left his dormitory and headed to the meeting point. He felt as if everything was coming to a close. What would he do when Shuichi inevitably tells him he doesn't like him back? Should he just walk away? Apologise? Cry? Kokichi eventually decided he would just apologise and leave, pretending that it never happened. Hopefully Shuichi would forget, too, and it would never be brought up again, but even that seemed improbable. There was no way this would work out favourably for Kokichi.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the courtyard and sat down, waiting for the detective himself to arrive. The air was slightly cold, yet refreshing, the night sky illuminated by hundreds of stars and some thin clouds here and there. It would be such a romantic scene if it wasn't for whatever was about to occur. Just as Kokichi was beginning to forget what was about to happen and simply gazing at the sky, he saw a figure walking towards him, unmistakably the figure of Shuichi Saihara.</p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi. I'm glad you came," Kokichi smiled at him weakly. He pat the spot on the bench beside him and then pulled his legs up and sat cross-legged, facing Shuichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Shuichi began, sounding almost questioning, "What did you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just need to tell you something really quickly. But don't tell anyone else because I'll find out if you do!" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay, then go ahead... I promise I won't tell" Shuichi reassured him with a faint smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to begin this, Shuichi," Kokichi felt tears form in his eyes and he tried to stop them, "I've been in love with you for months."</p><p> </p><p>"Kokichi..! What-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Shuichi.." a tear rolled down his face. Fuck. "I have the hanahaki disease, and.. I just thought I should tell you." Kokichi looked down at his hands and played with them nervously. "I know you don't love me back, and it's okay, I just didn't know what to do. It hurts.."</p><p> </p><p>"Kokichi.. I'm sorry, please don't be mad but can you give me some time to think? Can we meet here tomorrow at the same time?" Shuichi was flushed, unsuprisingly, this was a lot to take in.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, but I don't know what difference it'll make but I'll wait however long you need.."</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi took his hands into his own and held them, looking into Kokichi's eyes. "Please take care of yourself, okay? I just need some time but I promise, things will get better. Believe me, please."</p><p> </p><p>"I trust you," a few more tears fell down. "You can go now.." He couldn't believe how kind Shuichi was being at the moment. He didn't deserve this. He was so understanding and gentle and just perfect. He didn't mind if he had to wait for just a day. He could wait forever.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll go, but please, Kokichi, keep yourself safe."</p><p> </p><p>"I will.." Kokichi smiled at him weakly, "For you.."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi returned to his dorm and laid on his bed. That went somehow just a little better than he expected. Shuichi was so kind to him and he was going to talk to him again but him seeing Kokichi without the confident mask was weird but so revitalizing. He could only dream of what it would be like to just act like himself to all of his classmates. He coughed up more daffodils upon returning, a disgusting reminder of the situation he was in. With a long sigh, he went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Kokichi.." Shuichi looked at him, slightly flushed.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, emo boy.."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi froze. What? How could Shuichi love him? He was so amazing and Kokichi was just.. Kokichi.</p><p> </p><p>"Shuichi.. are you lying?" Kokichi said, pretending to be confident. "You know that's my whole thing, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not lying, Kokichi. I'm in love with you. I have been for weeks. You're so beautiful in this light, by the way.."</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi flushed. "Well.. Are you going to ask me out already or what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you go out with me?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. He finally got what he wanted. He got the handsome blue-haired detective. Rather than answering, he leaned in for a kiss. It was so soft, so perfect, so delicate; he'd been longing for it for months and it was exactly how he'd imagined it. He pulled away slightly and looked into the detective's amber eyes, breathless. He was all his. Shuichi held his hand in his own and leaned in for another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>A bell rang. "Good morning,everyone! It is now 7am and nightime is officially over! Time to rise and shine!"</p><p> </p><p>Kokichi was confused. Wasn't he just-</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>So it was a dream.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! pls tell me what y'all think of this chapter !! i think it's a lil good. gonna write the next chapter later today hopefully. please leave any comments or advice or criticism you have !! thanks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>